runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hemomancers
This story is the property of User: Haru Axeman. All who try to steal it will be assassinated by a highly trained Afro-Ninja. The Hemomancers, also known as the Ghosts of Crandor City, who occasionally help Haru Samazanba Axeman with true, warlike battles, are (or will be, they exist three weeks from when I wrote this) an enormous clan, dealing in black-market items, Borgs with predesigned irremovable flaws, so that the buyers will learn a lesson, and numerous other goods. As the nickname implies, they are based mainly on the island of Crandor. But why are they there? From Humble Ideas The Hemomancers were started on Thribrulrlary 45th, the equivalent, in Earth time, for sometime in July. Its founders were 2 people you would never imagine, not in your wildest dreams, to work together: A Saradominist mage from Paterdomus, Milan Carnillean, who ran away from his Zamorakian family to escape to the good influence tugging at him, but not after pillaging and torching the house, and coldly staring at the sight, and Morgyn Carnillean, a Zamorakian warrior from Ardougne, who would solitarily explore the world. They were both smart people, who heard a lot of news, rioted a bit, and occasionally eavesdropped (quite literally) on Mods. Both Carnilleans had managed to piece one thing together: PK would be coming back in the Earth-month of September, but only to a few Runescape worlds, which I cannot explain the physics of. please, seriously do not ask. Now, these two Carnilleans had also known that the most powerful clans would be staking territories for themselves. Absolute Power would be at their fingertips! And, these 2 wanted a slice of their own! so they plannned, each researching a map. but since towns and guilds could not be staked as territory, they had to THINK. And so they did. they had to think of a natural fortress with resources, a good training ground, and could be used as a stepping stone for bigger things. And most importantly, it would open only to tenacious fighters without some kind of bouncer. In short, Crandor. (what? Haven't you seen all the ore, and some of the trees? And just so you know, volcanic soil is very fertile.) Now, how to start... It was only a matter of time before Milan realized that he needed tacticians to oil the wheels of his conquest. Mages, was ones ten times more skilled than he, would be an enormous asset. He knew that a device which signaled troop movements would help even more, but security was an omnipresent concern. And eventually halfway across Runescape, in a hovel on someones roof in West Ardougne, Morgyn was thinking almost the same things, except he knew what could power the device. it was a leap of faith, but he knew it could work. they both needed an inventor, with great knowledge of Magic. They both called a six foot five guy named Haru Samazanba Axeman, known for his alchemic prowess. If you've read my work, you'd know him. Miraculously, he was at both at the exact same time! Haru turned out to be the biggest and most long-lived asset to the beginnings of the Hemomancers. to the two Carnilleans who had, quite apparently just finished Dragon Slayer at first attempt, he saved the clan before it died into the murky sea of nonexistence. he pointed every angle out. "What if they use another world to get through? A whole nother area of Existence, like the Void or the Time Vortex?" fortunately, he had the equipment for that. he had the navigation system to a ship that belonged to a time-traveling race that was completely obliterated during the Last Great Time War. it could monitor any dimension that could be used against them. But Haru managed to dig up another buried, yet completely obvious hole in the security. "What if someone uses the secret passage? you can't cut it off, that would be a slow, painful death. put a big bank over it which you cannot enter without your Clanmark? or just the old security guard thing? Haru's two clients were eating out of the palm of his hand, as flaw after flaw, innovation after innovation was revealed. Then Haru did a strange thing... he went to see Kailong, journeyman Guthixance priest with unparalleled skill at ranging, prayer, crafting, and cooking. And that's where the message of brotherhood started... Okay, so we have Crandor. As is inevitable, the two Carnilleans took ships to Crandor, landing at opposite sides. Due to the island's hilly geography, they and the armies they had amassed did not see each other until they had gotten to the entrance to the caverns. As almost everyone knows, Saradominists and Zamorakians are like matter and antimatter. Slam them together and they violently explode. Morgyn and Milan, at the top of the hill, hurled insults at each other, and argued like heck. they were about to fight when... "STOP!" a voice yelled. It was Kailong. Haru was following. Energy crackled in Milan's hand. Morgyn raised his sword and prepared to lunge at Haru. "That's right," Haru grinned. "Kill the guy that starts your tactical division." Morgyn and Milan exchanged bewildered looks. "What's this about?!" Milan yelled. Haru grinned again. "You two are to be joint leaders of the Ghosts of Crandor. and apparently I was supposed to use Facet to time-travel back to a month ago, to create a guild that would send a message of brotherhood." "What?" Morgan yelled. "Everyone knows Zamorakians and Saradominists don't mix!" "That's both pure prejudice, and the reason I hired Kai here. He's here, as a Guthixance, to keep you from killing each other. I can give you the power to control blood-Hemomancy. You will be powerful. who knows? maybe you'll take Karamja!" And so began the Era of Many Gifts. they dominated Crandor, extorted from questgoers, and within a year had a great mine and fortress on the island. Innovations and technology T-map: the device I mentioned earlier. it has the ability to monitor troop movements and clan positions all over Runescape. it can also show you any battle going on. it was only possible due to Kailongs druidic skills, as he used them to connect the map and the sky to what was happening in Runescape Category:Haruverse Category:Clans